He Was Lonely
by DiamondTopaz
Summary: To be documented: Topaz tried a songfic! I heard this song on the radio right after I beat Majora's Mask, and it reminded me so much of Skull Kid. I cried! (LOL, not really.)


A few words of alleged "wisdom" from Topaz:  The song is "Nobody Wants to Be Lonely."  Yes, that Ricky Martin/Christina Aguilera song.  I really don't normally listen to this kind of music.  I mean it!  I don't!  But the lyrics work out so well for this.  I just changed a few words so it would go with the scene.  And keep in mind; it isn't supposed to sound like a romance.  Instead of a romance, try to think of the Skull Kid's friendship with Tatl and Tael.  Ok?  Ok!

I don't own the song or the characters.  (Gasp…No!!!  That's such a revelation for you, isn't it?)

**Gulp…Here we go... **

_There you are in the falling rain._

_And you're all alone, the world is against you._

_Your heart is cold and lost the will to love _

_like__ a broken arrow._

            The rain pelted the ground relentlessly.  Skull Kid sat by himself in a hollowed log near the swamp, hugging his knees to his chest and shivering violently.  He sobbed miserably, thinking about that last bitter fight with his so-called "friends"; drowning in remorse that once again he had pushed the limit with his impish nature, definitively killing what could have actually been a friendship.  He didn't mean it!  He never really intended to hurt or offend them!  It was just the way he was…

            Great Lords…if there even were Great Lords…why was he always like this?  Why was he always the one who caused the problem?  Tears continued to trickle from his orange eyes in abundance, doing nothing to wash away the inner pain.

_Here I stand in the shadows._

_Come to me, can't you see that_

_Nobody wants to be lonely,_

_Nobody wants to cry._

            "Hey, what's the matter, kid?" a female voice asked.  She actually sounded…concerned?  About Skull Kid?  No, why would she even bother?

            "M-my friends, they left me," Skull Kid choked out to her, lifting his head to get a look at…whoever had cared.  Instead of just one feminine face, though, he was greeted by two radiant forest fairies; one, a light yellow color, the other, a deep purple.

            "Why don't we stay together?" the purple fairy suggested.  This one was a boy, and probably younger than the first one.  "Me and my sister are all alone, too."

_Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song?_

_It's a serenade, so your heart can find me._

_And suddenly you fly into my life, into my arms._

            Skull Kid, Tatl, and Tael.   Somehow they just clicked, from that rainy, depressing moment that unified their existence.  They huddled together for warmth; no longer alone, no longer vulnerable to the brutality of the cold and rain.  It may have been hours that they remained in that hollow log, or perhaps it was only a matter of minutes.  None of them paid heed of the passing time; they were content to have each other's company.  Then the last pellet of rain hit the ground, and before long a luminous rainbow stretched across the sky to touch both ends of the horizon, as though announcing to all Termina that the world was clean and new, again.

            Over the next few weeks, it was nearly impossible to see one of the new trio without the other two being somewhere nearby.  The field echoed with the sound of their cheerful voices when they played, hid from each other teasingly, or carved drawings into the bark of trees.  True, they also played a few practical jokes—something the citizens of Clock Town were less than ecstatic about—but it was just harmless fun and games.  They were never guilty of anything truly serious…until the unfortunate morning that a smiling mask salesman clad in purple happened to be passing through the woods.

_I don't want to see you leave me._

_Just like the air we're breathing, _

_I need you here in my life._

_Don't walk away, don't walk away_

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry._

            Clock Town was saved from the dark apocalypse Majora had in store for it.  Majora itself had been defeated…and had relinquished its overpowering hold on Skull Kid.  The four giants returned to the temples from which they guarded the world of Termina, leaving four tiny figures out in the field close to South Clock Town.

            No one knew what to say; the silence was too unbearable.  Trembling, Skull Kid stared at the ground, too ashamed to speak.  All this had been his fault, and he knew it.  Again, he hadn't intended any real damage; it was just a game!  Just a stupid game!  But once again, he was the one who caused the problem.  Only now…people lost their lives because of him!  The Goron Hero, the Zora Guitarist…all those horrible things that mask had made him do that he never really would have done.  He laughed when he did them all!  He heard himself laugh!

            He forced himself to look at his two friends, Tatl and Tael.  They were going to leave him now, weren't they?  He was going to be alone again.  He didn't want that!  Shaking his head, he tried to shake off some of the guilt.  Then he looked over at the boy who saved him.  It was the same boy he befriended in the Lost Woods not long ago.  Skull Kid realized this boy had probably also been through a lot because of him, too.

            The silence endured.  Someone had to say something at some point, so Skull Kid took a breath and found his voice.  "I'm sorry, you guys," he said, barely above a whisper.  "I really made a mess of everything.  I'm sorry."  The words didn't begin to express how he felt.

            The fairy boy shook his head, as though dismissing the apology.  "No, you shouldn't be," was all he said.

            Tael flew over and landed on Skull Kid's shoulder.  "It's okay!" he chimed in.  "None of us knew what that mask would do."  He fixed his eyes upon his sister, Tatl, waiting for her to speak up, too.  For a few moments, she said nothing.  She just stared at her little brother rested on Skull Kid's shoulder.  Even after that guy had hit him and insulted him these past three days, Tael wanted to forgive him?  Well, if he could be that sympathetic, then Tatl supposed she could, too.  Those two had undergone the same three horrible days that she and Link had, after all.

            "Yeah," she finally said.  "Don't worry about it.  It wasn't your fault."  Then she joined her brother and their friend.

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life._

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry._

**

Topaz:  …Okay.  Songfics really aren't my thing.  Can you tell?  I just felt like trying one, and this song seemed perfect for it.  So, if you're going to flame me—which is perfectly fine with me—just keep that in mind.

I would like to thank Cerena Montanyu and PikaCheeka for this.  They don't know me, but I've read a lot of their older Skull Kid-based fics.  That was kinda my inspiration.  So, thanks to you guys!  (Salutes.)


End file.
